<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Space Captain and the Hyperdrive Engineer by HeiligeKatze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571828">The Space Captain and the Hyperdrive Engineer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeiligeKatze/pseuds/HeiligeKatze'>HeiligeKatze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Die Kompassmacherin - Andrea Bottlinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Space, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeiligeKatze/pseuds/HeiligeKatze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Space AU of The Compass Maker and the Hansa Captain</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Space Captain and the Hyperdrive Engineer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katrill Tukk loved to watch the ships coming in to land from the viewing platform at the main spaceport on New Renburg. The planet had become a key trading hub thanks to the advanced hyperdrive technology developed there, a fact that Katrill knew only too well. The New Renburg guilds were very protective of their technological secrets, hyperspace engineers were not even allowed to leave the planet, and although Katrill hadn't completed their apprenticeship, this included them too.</p>
<p>Most of the ships coming and going were other Terran ships, Maihn-class freighters or Danubian shuttles, but today there was something interesting. A Coll ship. Unlike the uniform grey of human ships, Coll ships were painted a vibrant red making it even harder for Katrill to take their eyes off it as it smoothly came down to land. Despite the peace being signed between the two peoples since before Katrill was born, Human-Coll relations were still rocky. Katrill's father, Yorl, had raised them with an understanding of other peoples, including the Coll, but the same could not be said for all of the New Renburg population. The so called New Renburgian Patriotic Party had only been growing stronger in recent years, and the authorities seemed completely unwilling to take action to stop their incitement of hate against minority races on the planet. Katrill hoped that nothing would happen to the Coll crew during their stay.</p>
<p>Later that day, Katrill was home in their living room with their friend Karl, telling him about the Coll ship, when the door buzzed unexpectedly. When they opened it, Katrill was shocked to find a dashing Coll captain, accompanied by a droid. Her blue skin seemed to shine in the evening light, and her red eyes seemed to burn straight into Katrill's soul.</p>
<p>"My name is Ludvox and this is my interpreter droid T-O", she said taking off her hat in greeting. "I'm a trader from Coll, and I'm looking for a man called Yorl Tukk."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>